Otto Octavius (Earth-8107)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-8107 | BaseOfOperations = New York City, New York | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = Mechanical tentacles | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Scientist, criminal | Education = | Origin = Human mutate | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Jeffrey Scott | First = | Death = Deadpool Annual Vol 4 1 | HistoryText = Doc Ock would clash with Spider-Man many times over the years; As well as Firestar, Iceman, and the Hulk. Spider-Man (1981) On a night patrolling the city, Spider-Man encounters Doctor Octopus stealing a precious ruby from the New York Cultural Museum, but he is unable to prevent him from getting away with the gem. Spider-Man once again runs into Doc Ock at Empire State University, who this time manages to steal a quartz crystal from the science lab. As the Doctor continues his crime spree by robbing a diamond exchange, Spider-Man traces him to his underground layer in the sewer system, hoping to find out Ock's plan. There, he finds that Doc Ock has connected all the stolen crystals to his tentacles, enhancing their powers. The ruby is used to power a laser at the end of one arm, the quartz is used as a sonic paralyzer at the end of another, and the diamonds as an invulnerable saw on a third arm. Doc Ock captures Spider-Man and keeps him imprisoned, while he begins his plan to steal all the oil from the ships in the harbor. Spider-Man manages to escape from Ock's lair before drowning, and sets out to stop him from stealing all the oil in New York. Doc Ock is defeated when Spider-Man ties his tentacles together. He is then arrested for all his crimes. The Incredible Hulk (1982) An intense solar flare from the Sun creates a wave of radiation over the Earth. while Gamma Base in New Mexico is in charge of the highly powerful substance Perium-99. With the base's radio communication equipment rendered useless by the radiation, Dr. Octopus decides to use this opportunity to steal the Perium-99. As Doc Ock's men infiltrate the base, Major Talbot discovers their presence and alerts General Ross. Banner again transforms into the Hulk, who trashes the army's trucks as well as the base's radar. With no warning, Doc Ock's men take full control over Gamma Base, and Ock himself quickly steals the Perium-99. Meanwhile, Rick Jones discovers that all contact with the base has been lost, and so both he and Bruce go to investigate. They free Betty, the General and Talbot, but Ock escapes with the Perium, intending to turn everyone into mutations. Watching from the shelter, Banner turns into the Hulk and after breaking out, heads for Gamma Base for the final showdown. Doc Ock is once again defeated by having his tentacles tied together, this time by the Hulk. He is seen in prison still trying to untie them. Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends (1983) Brother and sister, Bartow and Ariel, accidentally rip the time field in the future and crash land on present day Earth. Peter and Ariel share an instant attraction, and she and Bartow explain what has happened. Doctor Octopus, who is lurking nearby, decides he must possess the ship as it has the ability to travel through time. In order to repair the space craft, the siblings and the Spider-Friends leave to gather together the necessary components. But when they return, they discover that the ship has been stolen. Even worse, Ariel and Bartow soon fall ill as Doc Ock arrives demanding the components and kidnapping the weakened Bartow. While searching for him, the Spider-Friends discover that the sibling’s blood contains no white blood cells, therefore they have no natural immunity against Earth’s germs and will soon die unless returned to their own time period. The team manages to defeat Doc Ock and repair the space craft, but Peter is faced with a dilemma when it comes time for his new love to leave. He makes the decision to go with her, and travels with the siblings back to their time period. Doctor Octopus, along the other members of the Sinister Six, was killed by Deadpool. | Powers = Seemingly those of Otto Octavius of Earth-616. | Abilities = Seemingly those of Otto Octavius of Earth-616. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Doctor Octopus' Tentacles | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = *Voiced by Micheal Bell | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:1981 Character Debuts Category:Bronze-Age Characters Category:Octavius Family Category:Doctors Category:Technopaths